On and On it Goes
by Felacia Cullen
Summary: Edward is a womanizer on the weekends. Getting bored with his 'lifestyle' he bumps into the conquest of his room mate and he sets out to romance her. Adult themes, some drug use, lots of swear words.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward

I carefully managed to extract myself from the death grip of, I think, Natalie? Who knows, I never remember names. I only remember what I do with them, if that. I held still and my breath when she sighed and rolled over. Then quickly but quietly retrieved my clothes, and threw them off and quickly as I could as I legged it out of her apartment. I sprinted down the stairs and out into the street and headed back home.

I rode the subway, head in my hands willing my new pounding headache away, while occasionally taking glances of others people taking the train of shame back home. We all knew without speaking that we had left our sleeping conquests to back to our mundane lives and ready ourselves to do the same again the following weekend. I caught the eye of a guy sitting across from me; he looked like shit as I'm sure I did to him. He nodded his head almost in agreement to my thoughts as I lowered mine back down again, hoping like fuck the tequila shots weren't going to make a reappearance on the train floor.

I was bored shitless with the women I had picked up now. I needed a change, it was the same old cheesy lines from both parties before we went back to usually the girl's apartment and they unleashed their inner vixen on me. Some were downright scary as they bought out various toys, demanding I satisfy them to their liking. Others were scared of me as they just lay there as I did all the work, in the end, I would get off and that was all that mattered to me, they were just an outlet. Then there were the ones that would be 'in love' with me, for just going back to their apartments. Those were the ones I usually would fake an illness or oncoming hangover and leave. Of course I'd leave with their numbers, but those numbers would be in the trash never to be called.

I was 25, worked as a movie projectionist most nights. Okay not a killer career but I liked it; I got to see movies for free and occasionally would invite my friends to join me to keep me company. I never invited women; I didn't want them to see where I worked, as I didn't have women friends, only women fuck buddies. I'm yet to find the woman of my dreams who would satisfy my every need. I know it sounds selfish but I could get along fine with a girl, but if she can't satisfy me in the sack well, we may as well be friends, and that seems to end relationships pretty quickly when I tell them I don't enjoy the sex. The last girlfriend I had, Tanya, we were together 3 months; she wanted me all the time. I had no problem with that, but it was the same old, missionary, she barely moved while I got off. She moaned as if she was enjoying herself but I don't' know, I think she just liked the contact. I didn't feel, well, connected to her. I remember the one time I asked her for a blowjob for something a little different. She looked at me as if I just spewed pea soup and spun my head in circles, and well needless to say, it was never bought up again. I tried to go down on her but she cried! She didn't want to lose sight of my face down there. She would never tell me why and I gave up trying, needless to say we grew apart and I moved on. So I went back to scoring whatever piece of ass I could when I was inebriated, pounded the shit out of them, and then left when they fell asleep.

I rounded the corner and entered my apartment building. Hoping like fuck James hadn't picked up some random skank, or at least if he had they'd keep it the fuck down this time as I was really fucking tired. I climbed the stairs, wishing I hadn't as my stomach churned again, unlocked the door and let myself in. I heard the head board banging and various screams from the bedroom. How the fuck can he bring girls back here, they know where he fucking lives and then they keep turning up! I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, hoping in vain it would help my stomach. It didn't. I ran to the bathroom and yakked up the offending booze, flushed the toilet then brushed my teeth. Okay now I do feel better. But I wasn't ready to sleep yet and I knew it would be a waste of time with James sexing as loudly as he possibly could. So I flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

I woke a few hours later to a slap on the side of the head and a laugh.

"Wake up princess!" James roared.

"Fuck off wanker; I barely got any fucking sleep last night because of your bedroom Olympics, so you can coffee me bitch!" I yelled. Half pissed off at my still thumping head and half pissed off that he could spend most of the night fucking and still be top of his game in the morning.

"Okay your majesty." He curtseyed me the bastard and headed into the kitchen to make drinks. God knows I needed one.

I heard his bedroom door open. I couldn't help it, I had to see the skank he was making all that noise with, curiosity, cats and all that shit. She quietly went to tip toe around me to the door, she didn't see me sitting up watching her. Yep, she was doing the walk of shame alright. So just to really add to her embarrassment I decided to clear my throat. That got her she turned around and stared at me. I was floored. She was drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, she was in a pair of painted on jeans, tight red t shirt with her heels in her hand. She was going home barefoot. Something told me she wasn't a regular as the one night fuck thing. As most girls I had the pleasure of bumming out when they would leave James's room would at least laugh and flip me the bird, although some would try and crack on to me as soon as his back was turned as well. She on the other hand, was genuinely shy and really looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. Not knowing what to do she just stood there and shuffled her feet looking down as James came back in with our coffees.

"Oh shit sorry, I thought you had left." He rolled his eyes at her, clearly annoyed she was still there.

"Erm I was just leaving, um see you again sometime, maybe?" she said quietly. Yep she definitely wasn't the type that was out for a piece of ass on a regular basis. She just wanted to leave and I was starting to get embarrassed for her now.

"The names Edward." I said, getting up to shake her hand, her small, pale yet soft hand. _Cut it out Cullen, she just spent all night fucking your roomie._

A small smile flickered across her lips as she dropped her shoes to shake mine.

"Bella, nice to meet you." She replied in a small voice. I held her gaze; unable to break it, I'm sure her brown eyes just stared straight through me and into my soul. Then she broke my gaze looking down to our still entwined hands. The electricity coming off her was amazing; she had me captivated only from one glance. No one had ever done this to me before. I reluctantly let go of her hand as I knew she was uncomfortable.

"Erm, I better go, bye James." She said as she was closing the door.

"Yeah whatever babe, last night was fucking awesome." In his favourite rehearsed voice for his favourite rehearsed line. He was glued to Jeopardy; he barely knew she was even fucking there.

I would've called him an asshole but I was gobsmacked. I could still hear her moans of pleasure through the walls as he took her. Various banging noises as she screamed louder and louder.

"So, how was she?" I asked with a grin, why? Because I'm a sick fuck. I usually do ask how his night went and I do a good job pretending to listen. But this time I really did want to know because she was gorgeous, and I was a fucking masochist.

He put his mug down on the coffee table, stretched and grinned. I hated his post coital face; I just wanted to belt it off him. Yes I got some myself but I would've definitely have preferred it was from Bella, I would've have just let her leave the apartment like that, in fact, I wouldn't have let her leave at all. No woman on this earth has affected me in a five minute time frame like she has.

"Well my sexually frustrated friend, she is definitely in my top 5. I have never gotten off that much in my life!" he said, rather proud of himself.

I smiled at him, thinking inwardly how funny it would be if his dick suddenly fell off and sat on the floor like a lump of dog turd.

"Really? Where did you find her?" I asked, wondering if I could possibly break the 'stirring ones porridge' rule and get away with it.

"Fuck man she took everything I gave her and didn't bitch about anything at all, seriously she was fucking excellent. I should've invited you in, I'm sure she would've been in for a threesome bro, although if you were to lay a hand on me I'd fucking rip your nuts off and shove them up your ass." He sneered.

I laughed, as if I would.

"Okay so how did you meet her? Do you know anything about her?" I asked, knowing it was going to trigger some serious interrogation but I couldn't help it, her face was burned into my retinas now.

"Ed, are you alright? I don't know shit about her; I picked her up at Shooters last night. I was horny, she made a play for me, so I bought her back her and fucked her senseless. What happened to you last night bro? Did something bad happen? Or did you score with another clingon chick." He asked, yep, he was concerned for my safety again, although only the once I had to call him as some psycho bitch had me trapped in her room with her and wouldn't let me go until I told her I loved her. I had to fuck her to prove it, I suppose in some way that could be seen as rape, but I was horny and well, that's what I was there for. But I had to get James to meet me just to make sure she didn't follow me home.

"Yes I did get some; no she wasn't a cling on. I'm just getting sick of it all now dude. Maybe I'm just getting old or something but I would actually like to wake up with a woman without worrying about what her intentions were. That chick you had last night was hot man." I sighed, hoping he would give me more info or at least his blessing to go after her myself. I was not one for going where my friends had been before. It was an unwritten rule that it was just not cosher to shove your dick when your friends had been before, it was just not right. But in this case I really wanted to make an acception. There was something different about her to the other women I had been with. I was fascinated with her.

James slid over and slapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, are you alright? I don't know who she was, she was just pussy. We both wanted it so we went for it. I don't have her number or anything but fuck, if you want a bit of her just go for it, don't worry about me dude." He laughed.

James got up off the couch and put his cup on the counter.

"Well bitch, I'm going to have a shower and fuck off to Laurent's, you coming?" he asked.

"Neh, after your 'all nighter', I'm going to hit the sack. Tell Laurent to go fuck himself from me." I laughed.

"Will do princess." He laughed.

He headed off to his room to gather whatever he needed while I went off to my room and flopped face down on my bed. I could still hear her crying out as she came; the banging headboard and I could still see her beautiful heart shaped face as she left 'his' room and our apartment. I wanted to see her, no, I needed to see her. Man I definitely drank far too much for an unknown chick to have this kind of effect on me. With her on the brain I quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters, the lovely Stephenie does. I just do weird things to them. **

Chapter 2

Bella

I walked, no I ran out of that apartment as quickly as I could. What a fucking disaster. I could still hear Mikes voice in my stupid drunken head "J_ust fuck him out of your system, works for me!" _I rounded the corner then lost my stomach on the sidewalk. I stood there coughing and spluttering like an idiot while the paper dude stopped and stared, like watching someone vomit was the most awe inspiring thing ever seen.

"Sorry, pregnant, as you were." I muttered. No I wasn't pregnant, but I wasn't going to say, I had too much to drink and so much sex my insides felt like they'd been inside a fucking blender. He would've known I was bullshitting him anyway as I was staggering and doing the walk of shame with the sun just starting to poke its way through the clouds. I straightened myself up and kept walking home.

Rose was leaning up against the counter with a coffee grinning at me when I stumbled through the door. Does this bitch ever sleep?

"So? How is my little horn bag this morning?" she chuckled.

I said nothing, I threw my shoes and bag down and made myself a cup and sat on the couch. Sulking.

She came and sat beside me and slapped her hand on my knee.

"Was he that bad?" she asked with mock concern.

"Rose, he was the shittiest lay I have had in my life!" I couldn't help it I burst out laughing and went into great detail on how I had to fake an orgasm, and after faking the first one I didn't even bother faking any more, he was so into it, he wouldn't have noticed. She also wet herself when I told her about his 'slug', but yet he thought he was hung like king kong.

Then I settled down and thought about Jake, about the morning I snuck in to see him and found him with his face buried between Leah's legs. I still remember grabbing his clothes in hysterics and jamming them into the toilet bowl as hard as I could and trying to flush them. He was the first guy I really cared about, loved even. We had done almost everything together since high school. That night he told me he had a 'migraine' so I went home and gave him some space. I thought I was doing a good thing bringing him breakfast, a bagel and a coffee. But instead I find he was already munching on fucking Leah!

I cried for three solid weeks. He never contacted me to even try to explain, although in all fairness, it was a slim chance I would have listened to his bullshit excuse anyway. What would he have said? "Oops sorry I tripped and I accidently face planted in Leahs muff?" Rose must've sensed what I was thinking about as she set about to cheer me up.

"Bells, you are my best friend in the whole world right?" she asked smiling smugly.

"Yes Rose, yes I am." I answered, waiting with a smirk on my face; I knew this was going to be good.

"I'm going to tell you a secret, I have never told anyone before." She purred. I sat up straight just looking at her.

"Okay tell me." I moved closer as I knew this was bound to be good.

"Okay, I can, perform a pussy fart at anytime." She said in her best British accent.

That did it, we were both in hysterics.

"Truly?" I said in between fits of laughter and tears streaming down my face.

"Yes!" she squealed. Slapping her hands down on her own knees this time.

"Oh shit, you're not going to demonstrate are you?" I asked, not wanting to witness this phenomenal event myself.

She laughed and patted me on the back.

"Well only if you want me to." Wiggling her eyebrows.

"You are a gross bitch you realise that?" I laughed.

"I try my best and you know it would be weird if I wasn't." She chuckled.

I stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to take my whory ass to the shower and then I'm off to bed, don't wake me unless you want to die." I announced with a grin. I was so dog tired I just wanted to wash this prick off me and sleep the day away.

"Sure thing my favourite slapper. I'm heading off over to Alice's anyway." She said grabbing her bag.

"Isn't it a little early to go visiting?" I asked, already knowing Alice has probably been up an hour anyway.

"Pfft neh, she'll be awake, there's a new mall opening and we want to be inline early to get all the good stuff." She said waving me off.

As the door was closing I was heading into the bathroom. I surveyed my train wreck of a face expecting a modern day version of Freddie Kruger. Not too bad, definitely post coital looking but no glow, god, that guy was such a dick.

I flicked on the shower and climbed in; letting the hot water just run all over me.

Then Edward popped into my head. He was gorgeous, he looked exhausted but fuck he was tidy. Bronze sex hair, and he was so tall, I could not get over how tall he was. When he shook my head I almost came in my pants, the spark I felt was phenomenal. Although it was very wrong of me to want to fuck the room mate of my latest shag, there was something about him I couldn't place. I wanted to get to know him, feel him, but where do I start. I know I was over Jake and if he turned up on my doorstep tomorrow with a truck load of roses and a solemn promise never to dip his wick or face in unfamiliar territory again I still wouldn't even consider it. In fact in a way he's blown my trust in men.

I hadn't been with anyone since Jake. It's now been six months since I've seen him. My libido was tapping me on the shoulder constantly asking if I was alright. So I answered my own booty call and went out with Mike, Jess and Rose. I saw the pompous ass across the bar and decided he was the better looking of all the other evils and so I let myself make eye contact and smirked. Well that was easier than I thought as he slid in beside me at the bar. He bought me a couple of drinks, then a couple more. We did some 'interesting' moves on the dance floor, one including him grinding his, mediocre boner into my thigh.

I went back to his place and he didn't waste time practically ripping my clothes off and dragging me into bed with him. He was a good kisser I would give him that. Otherwise, it was a grope fest, he grabbed at my tits as he shoved himself inside me. He was okay, I did feel my climax building and then he did it, he asked my name. I mean who waits till you're in the middle of fucking someone to ask their name? Okay I could've introduced myself first but, I'm not exactly skilled in the art of one night stands. Obviously this guy was.

I flicked off the shower; satifisfied that I no longer reeked of alcohol and bad sex, dried off and threw on my Snoopy pj's and crawled into bed. I couldn't sleep straight away, just thinking back on the bad and the ugly, but how that shit has shaped me into who I am now and how I had made my lifelong friends, who have always been there for me through everything.

Jess and Mike had been together since high school. Jake and I hung out with them a lot and Mike wanted to break Jacobs face when he found out what he did to me, while Jess was keeping me supplied with ice cream, tissues and her shoulder. She never once complained about having to walk home with her shoulder covered in tears and snot and that is a truly great friend. Lauren offered to rearrange Leah's' face for me but I respectfully declined, not wanting anyone to get in trouble for what my ex did. Also in that shitty period of my life I met Rosalie.

We were both regulars at Shooters and eventually got talking. We were both car mechanics and loved Jaeger bombs also out of boredom we would be sitting at the bar practically holding up score cards to the barmen and various patrons every time we went there. Of course we judged them on tightness of clothing, ass and package.

I'll never forget the day she rescued me though as my boss was getting just a little too touchy feely with me at work. He decided to cut back the jobs I was doing and give me more and more work around the office. Which pissed me off as I was in my element in the garage fixing stubborn cars, fiddling with torque wrenches' and manifolds. I loathed being in the office to the point where I was starting to sneak around and look for another job.

This day Rose had came in to see me one day when the fat prick had me pinned up against his desk, trying to shove his tongue down my throat. She pulled him off me as he didn't hear her come in and promptly let her forehead collide with his nose. She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me out of there and I've been working for her ever since.

I sleepily wondered what Edward was doing. Was he thinking of me? He certainly didn't look to blasé when we were talking, well okay not talking but staring at each other as if our eyes were just opened for the first time. I know I wasn't imagining it. I rolled over and looked at the time, fucking hell, 7am. Oh well, time to waste a day in bed.

Several hours later I woke up to Rosalie and Lauren throwing them down on my bed. Bitches!

"Get up bitch! Time to get ready!" shouted Lauren, while grabbing my face while trying to get my crusty eyes to focus.

"What the hell, where are we going?" I yawned secretly hoping I had morning mouth and it was blowing directly into Laurens face.

"Erm we're going to play pool? You know Shooters is quiet on a Sunday night?" said Rose with the "duh" tone in her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I don't own the characters and blah blah blah**

Chapter 3

Edward

I woke up several hours later nursing the headache from hell. I heard the stereo roaring through the apartment so I guess that was James's way of telling me to get the fuck up out of bed. I crawled out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and dribbled on down the hall to the living room. I smelt bacon, lovely!

I fixed myself a plate and sound down next to the prized poof on the couch and started watching Bear Grilles tuck into a live fish. I put my plate back down and looked at my dopey roomie.

"How the fuck can you watch that shit? It just ruined my fucking appetite." I pretend gagged at him while he cracked up laughing.

"Hey you never know if you're going to get stranded somewhere deep in Alaska, this is good information." He said with a smug grin and chugged his Coke.

I groaned as I looked at my watch, an hour before going to work, lucky me. So I treated myself to another shower while James sat there and practically took notes on how to survive with a knife and fuck all else. Luckily with my job I could sit there and eat, sleep, fuck and no one would notice. I got out, towelled off, messed up my hair. Perfect, jus t the way I like it. Pulled on a clean pair of jeans and my white t-shirt and went back to the living room.

"Hey did you know if animal meat is frozen but still on the carcass you can eat it?" he said, looking like a five year old that just found an old piece of chewing gum in the bottom of a cup.

"Erm yeah right dude, unless it's in a Styrofoam container, I'm not interested. I'm heading off to work, later fucker!" I hollered on the way out the door.

Work was boring, my mind was elsewhere. Bella. I was seeing her face, hearing her voice, her shy hello, her shy good bye, her screaming through the wall. Oh god I do NOT want to think of her screaming at the hands of James. Still, maybe she was a player like me. She came back to his apartment, and then was trying to sneak out. No she looked too innocent for that, you can't fake being shy. Still I couldn't help wonder if I could get her to scream like that, only, screaming my name instead. I shrugged it off before I ended up wanking in the projection room and got to work.

The week went by painfully slow as I was itching to head down to Shooters on the off chance I might see Bella there. If not, well, as much as I'm not keen on the idea, I guess someone else would have to do as I've been sporting a woody all week and it had to be dealt with, I mean what the fuck? I'm not 17 anymore right? Finally Friday night came. James was already out on the prowl, I was in the process of heading out the door when I decided to go and give my bedroom a quick look over, as this time, if I grabbed my wallet and keys then let the door slam behind me. I walked into Shooters, I hadn't been in here a while, this used to be my favourite haunts but all the easy women started heading further into the city, so naturally my dick was a pussy divining rod and led me away to the ready and willing skanks.

I saw Mike from the corner of my eye and he gave me the usual 'head nod' greeting and a grin. I hadn't seen him for a while either, well not since I was drunk and made a play for Jess one night. Good for her, she didn't take me up on my offer otherwise it would've been another relationship fucked up on my behalf. Mike handled me quite well I thought; yes I did get a punch in the stomach when I told him that I would give her far more pleasure honestly I thought he would've in fact should've done more than that. But he also took me outside and told me to sort my shit out. I did sort my shit out, I stopped going after, obviously taken women.

I was slowly chugging my beer, discreetly looking around the bar and dance floor for A) Bella or B) some lady that was willing and ready to go. Another beer and a tequila shot.

"Hey Ed, how goes it?" Mike grabbed a stool next to me and slapped his hand on my shoulder.

We had spoken off and on since that night but it was a little 'tense'.

"Hey Mike, good, you?" I asked, not really knowing if I cared or not but hey, he didn't at least seem to have the urge to beat me senseless any more.

"Yeah man, we're all good, going to get married in April. He said with a grin.

I held out my hand to shake his, which he accepted.

"Dude, I'm really happy for you both, honestly." I sighed. I was happy for them. Maybe one day it would be me making an announcement somewhere. Yeah right.

"Hey, why don't you come join us, there's a few of us at a table over there." He said pointing to a packed table near the dance floor.

"Um thanks bro, but I might just chill here a while, it was nice to see you though." I said, staring at my almost empty glass.

He got up and grabbed his drink.

"Hey you know where we are if you change your mind." He said walking off.

Yeah, like I could go and be nice in front of a group of strange people when I had once rubbed my boner all over his now fiancés ass on the dance floor. No chance.

I sat there and chugged another couple of beers, feeling rather, relaxed, when this blonde suddenly appeared beside me. I turned to look at her and my eye almost bugged out of my head when I saw her ample tits where poking me in the face.

"Hi, I'm Amber, do you want a drink?" she asked in a squeaky voice. If was going to score with that, I would need more alcohol to drown out her voice.

"Yeah sure." I said as I motioned the barman over.

She hung off my shoulder and proceeded to bore me shitless with details of her latest surgery, the tits. Her life as a bikini model and a lot of random stuff I really couldn't give two shits about, she was a lay, nothing more. Then I saw her out of the corner of my eye and that was it.

She was on the dance floor, a black skirt that barely covered her ass, silver halter top and no fucking bra. Her hair was loose and flowing around her back as she moved, like she didn't have a care in the world. A goddess, a barefoot fucking goddess. I was aching; my hard on was practically gnawing its way out of my jeans to get to her. I just stared, I was so fucked. Bella.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you listening to me?" the whiny high pitched voice half yelled in my ear. Fuck.

"Um yeah, hey um Tabitha, I have to go, thanks for the drink." I said in a daze as I launched myself off my stool thanking fuck for the dutch courage for what I was about to do.

"IT'S FUCKING AMBER!" I heard behind me, pfft so what.

I slowly made my way closer to her; she was alone on the dance floor, just lost in the music. I made my way over and stopped dead in front of her. Her eyes were closed, there were no words at all to describe how I felt. She was perfect. Her arms were above her head and her hips were gyrating side to side in time to the music. I wanted to touch her so bad but didn't want to scare her, so as quietly as I could without startling her but so she could hear me.

"Bella." I said.

Her eyes flew open and locked onto mine. Her mouth parted as she just stopped moving and stared back at me. Her arms were still in the air, but then she slowly bought them down over my shoulders and rested them there. Never losing eye contact, we began to move. Slowly. I raised my hands and rested them on her hips. I was aching so badly for her but for once, I was going to move at her pace, follow what she wanted.

As far as I was concerned there was nobody else in this room but Bella and I as we were slowly grinding ourselves into each other, not once losing eye contact. Not a word was said. I ran my hands slowly up and down her sides and then around her back pulling her even closer. I couldn't help it; I was grinding her so hard it was starting to hurt. But I had to have the friction I needed, and right now, no one else on this earth could do to me what she was. She rested her head on my chest and ground herself against me again and I almost lost it. A loud groan escaped my lips and she turned around, back to my chest and I held on for dear life. I had my nose in her hair, taken in her delicious strawberry scent; my arms were wrapped tightly around her stomach as I ground myself into her beautiful ass.

We were in our own little world when some bastard cleared their throats and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey um Bella? Sorry to interrupt but we're heading home, did you need a ride?" It was Jess.

Bella stopped abruptly and pulled herself away from me, I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Actually I might hang out for a little bit longer. I'll call you in the morning okay?" she said biting her lip.

"Yeah sure, be safe." Jess said as she quickly hugged Bella and walked away.

I stood there not quite knowing what to do when Bella grabbed my hand and headed for the bar. She perched herself up onto the stool and called over the barmaid.

"Julz, I'll have two char trueses and two beers please." She said.

"Sure thing matey, green or yellow?" looking at me while she asked, making me wonder what the fucking difference would be.

"Shit, fuck it, green." Bella said with a grin.

Julz winked and went to pour our drinks, while Bella sat there grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"What?" I asked smiling back at her because she just looked so fucking cute.

"You'll see." She said with a wink. God this woman was driving me crazy, although usually my normal 'pick up' schedule would've had us out the door by now. But there was something different about her, I had to get to know the real Bella and that had me scared as I had no idea how to actually 'talk' to a woman.

Julz put the drinks down with a grin and a nod and Bella handed me my shot.

"Okay Edward, don't' sniff it, don't sip it, just fucking swallow it, oh and have your beer in your other hand, ready?" she asked laughing.

I nodded then we knocked back the green liquid that was burning like fucking acid down my throat, then I gulped down a few mouthfuls of beer to put out the fire. My eyes were fucking watering but shit that stuff had me relaxed in seconds.

"Good huh?" she laughed.

I just nodded and took another swig. I looked at her and she was still giggling at me.

"Okay yeah that shit is strong, and I'm sure another one would probably put me to bed for the night." I said knowing it would probably be true although going to bed was something I wanted to do with her, not alone after I had heaved most of my stomach contents first.

"I've never seen you in here before, where's your buddy?" she said taking a gulp of beer. Oh she really wasn't enquiring after James was she? Hopefully she's not after round two with him although the way she spoke, it was highly unlikely which made me smile.

"He's good, why did you want to catch up with him again?" I said trying not to laugh. But her face changed and I immediately wished I didn't open my big fucking mouth.

"Look Edward, I'm really not the one night stand type, fuck knows why I did what I did last weekend. No I didn't want to catch up him again." She sneered, looking down at the bar.

"Look I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way. You didn't exactly look comfortable when you were leaving last weekend, but I was hoping you would've hung around a little longer." Hoping she wasn't going to throw her beer at me.

She sighed and turned to look at me again.

"To be honest at first I just wanted to get the fuck out of there, but when I saw you, fuck this is going to sound so weird, but I did actually want to stay and maybe talk to you, I don't know why this is just so strange." She frowned.

"But I had my first one night stand in years and well I felt like such a fuckwit I wanted to get the hell out of there." She waved at some imaginary bug.

I couldn't' help but smile, I was so drawn to her, even when she was frustrated as she clearly was, she was fascinating.

I finished the last of my beer, stood up and offered her my hand, which she took with a smile.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." I said as she wrapped her arm around my waist as I rested my on her shoulder and left the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters; I'm just playing with them ;) Lemons galore in this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

Edwards hand was warm in mine as he led me down the street. We spent the whole way walking in comfortable silence. No mindless small talk was needed. I barely knew this guy yet I was so relaxed with him. When I first looked up and saw him standing right in front of me, looking down into my eyes on the dance floor. I almost keeled over right there. I wasn't expecting to have someone be so bold to stand so close I could feel him breathing. I also wasn't expecting to see a guy who I met once while leaving my 'one night shags' apartment.

My mind was playing with me now; I'd had too much to drink by a long shot. He would've heard me that night as his place, fucking James and he must've decided he wanted to ride the Bella Express for himself. I suppose I should be flattered I made that much of an impression but I was still very nervous. I never did want to be 'that girl'. You know the one who got around by reputation. The great lay who had her number scribbled on a men's bathroom wall by some sick fuck that obviously enjoyed her company. I shook that shit out of my head, I couldn't' think of that right now or I'll chicken out and I wanted this, hopefully he wanted it just as much as I did.

We only walked a few blocks until we came to a side door to a large building. He let go of my hand and fished a set of keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door and ushered me inside. I know I should've been wary of being taken to spooky looking places by strange men but I somehow knew I was safe. He grabbed my hand again and we walked down a long dimly lit corridor and up a flight of stairs. Staggered down another corridor and stopped at a red door. He let go of my hand, opened the door and motioned for me to go inside.

I found a couch not far from the door by falling on it as my legs were arguing with my brain to go to sleep. I sat up and looked around, we were in a projection room, and there was a massive projector in the middle of the room a small window obviously looking out to the theatre so the projector can throw the movie onto the screen. A small black fridge was in the corner along with a small counter with a kettle and everything needed to make coffee. Edward went over to the fridge and grabbed a couple of cans of beer and handed me one before sitting on the couch beside me.

The room was a small one, dark red wall with various movie posters all over it, and there was also a small TV in the corner, I guess for if the movie got too boring to watch.

Edward plonked himself down beside me on the couch with a beer, he was just as fucked up as I was, and I'm surprised he didn't fall on the couch as well. I was nervous to the point I chugged the beer and sat it down just looking at him. I wasn't this kind of girl, not by a long shot; I never picked up random guys like this but I knew I had to impress this guy or I was going to lose him forever. Then again who am I kidding myself, one fuck as he's gone anyway right? So I might as well make it worth our time.

I stood up thanking grog and all its friends for my liquid courage and slowly peeled off my shirt. He sat there, beer in hand just gaping. I could already see the hard on in his jeans, struggling to escape. Good I was doing something right. I let my shirt drop to the floor then unzipped my skirt, never losing eye contact with him. His eyes were dark and full of lust, this just inspired me further. I spun around and slowly inched my skirt down, luckily I was very flexible and I had my ass pointing right at him. I heard him breathing heavily behind me as I stood up and unclasped my bra. I seductively spun around letting the bra hang for a second then I let it drop to the floor. There I was in only my boy shorts; I pulled out my hair tie, shook my hair loose and slowly walked to him. He was panting heavily, and as soon as I was close enough he pulled me down on top of him, straddling his thighs. He cupped his hand on my face with such an intense look in his eye I almost came on the spot.

"Bella." He croaked out in between breaths.

"I want you so badly it's killing me." He groaned.

Then his hand moved behind my head and he crashed his lips to mine. It was a battle of lips and tongues. We were both fighting for dominance, neither winning and neither caring. He ground himself into me, and I moaned into his mouth which in turn caused him to grunt in mine. I had to pull away to catch my breath but he kept kissing my jaw, down my neck, my collar bones. I leant back so he could have his way with my tits. Running his tongue around my left nipple, then across to the right, he didn't stay there long as he bought my mouth to his again. I ran my hands over his strong shoulders and I couldn't help myself. I ripped his fucking shirt open and yanked it off his shoulders. He helped me take the rest of it off and grabbed me again.

I got off him and pulled him off the couch, and quickly went to work on his jeans. I had them down his legs faster than he could blink and I dropped to my knees. He was huge, and I couldn't' wait to taste him. I didn't fuck around, I licked the precum off the head and swirled my tongue around it.

"Fuck Bella please" he pleaded, breathless.

I took him all the way into my mouth and down my throat. He grabbed hold of my hair and started to move. I wrapped my arms around his ass to let him know any speed was fine with me. I wanted this so badly. I let him go for a bit and then slowed his motioned so I could lick and suck the head and then I plunged him back into my mouth again. I knew he was getting close as his thrusts were starting to get erratic so I hollowed my cheeks and sucked him harder.

"Bella, I'm gonna, I need to, move!" he grunted.

I kept going, sucking and licking, letting him know it was okay. Then I felt him swell and twitch as I look him in as far as I could as he twitched and came violently down my throat. I didn't stop; I kept licking and sucking until he was clean. He finally stopped moving and continued stroking my hair as I cleaned him. I realised him from my mouth and looked up at him with a shit eating grin on my face. He looked down at me, sweating profusely, I knew I did well. He held out his hand for me and helped me back to my feet then kissed me with a passion I'd never felt before. No words were spoken, none were needed.

Not until there was a loud bang on the door.

"Ed, I know you're fucking in there, I need to lock up can you please piss off home!" the man roared, clearly agitated.

"Yeah alright Greg, keep your fucking wig on, I'll be out in a minute, just tidying this shithole up." Edward yelled laughing.

We started grabbing our clothes giggling like teenagers and throwing them on, I couldn't' help but notice Edward already had a boner; he must have the stamina of a fucking racehorse. He held out his munted shirt and laughed while I put my head down and blushed. Man I behaved like a complete slut, but I enjoyed it and from the look on his face, so did he. He went to a side cupboard and grabbed out a dirty black t shirt.

"Do you want to come back to my place Bella? I really think I need to return the favour, would you like that?" He said in a voice that could melt butter. My panties were drenched already, and as much as it weirded me out going back to the place I had sex last weekend with someone else, I wasn't about to turn him down either. So I nodded shyly and let him lead the way.

On the walk there I started feeling really apprehensive about it; I mean really how would it look to James? So I decided to make a change of plans.

"Edward, I feel kind of weird going back there, you know, after last weekend. Is it okay if we go to my place instead?" yep I was shy and stupid. He stopped walking, turned to face me and took my face in his warm hands.

"Bella you just gave me the most amazing blow job I've had in my entire life, I'll follow you where ever you wanted to go."He chuckled. His eyes darkened and his expression changed.

"I'm going to ruin you in the nicest way possible." He breathed as he kissed my neck.

My legs turned to jelly and my panties were now officially ruined. I grabbed his hand and led him to my building. It wasn't far to walk and we had another heavy make out session half way up the stairs. We finally made it to my door; I was hoping like fuck Rose wasn't home when I got it open. I barely had the door closed when I was pushed up against the wall; he kept his eyes on mine as he peeled off my shirt. He kissed my neck, running small circles on my pulse points with his beautiful tongue as he took off my bra. He ground himself into me as he took turns on sucking on my breasts. His hands were on my ass grinding me into his erection as he licked the shell of my ear, I needed more. I pushed him back off me and started walking to my bedroom, he was right on my heals ripping his t shirt off and I could hear his belt being undone. I opened the door to my bedroom and walk inside and turned to look at the beautiful man in front of me, jeans undone, no shirt, I was so hot and I needed him badly.

He slowly walked me backwards, the back of my knees hitting the bed as I fell backwards. I moved backwards up the bed with my elbows and he crawled above me, never leaving my gaze. His stare was so intense I could already feel the tightening in my stomach. Don't tell me this guy can make me cum by just looking at me. He crawled up my body and stopped an inch in front of my face. I could feel his sweet breath as he watched me with an intensity I've never seen before.

"Do you like your skirt and underwear or can I do what I want to them." He breathed. I shuddered and all I could manage was a nod as he slowly backed down the bed straddling my legs. I couldn't get over his body, the treasure trail down to his boxers which were poking out the top of his jeans, which of course were half unbuttoned. He ran his hands up and down my thighs before grabbing one of the slits in my skirt and ripping it clean up and off. His muscled flexed and relaxed as he threw the destroyed skirt to the floor. He bent back down and did the same with my shorts. I was drooling just watching his muscles flex, I had it so bad I was trembling.

"Please fuck me." I stammered.

"Oh I plan to." He grinned.

He spread open my legs and lowered his face and ruthlessly ran his tongue over my clit. Again and again, firm and rough circles. He never let up, I was going wild. I bucked my hips into his face to get more, knowing full well I couldn't if I tried. He was grabbing my ass, my hips and occasionally tweaking a nipple as his tongue worked his magic. I was moaning louder I couldn't help myself. I was going to explode, I grabbed hold of my headboard as I felt the first orgasm hit. It was hard, I was seeing sparks, I shuddered violently but he didn't stop. Even though I was sensitive, he wasn't done and it wasn't long before I was seeing sparks again. After some time, I have no idea how long as I came so hard I'm sure I passed out, okay exaggeration maybe but I did lose track of time. He crawled up to me again and kissed me hard.

I grabbed the back of his head and smashed my face into his without mercy. He is the first who has ever made me cum like that and I was eternally grateful for it and let him know this in my kiss. Again I had to pull away again to breath.

"I want to be inside you." Edward whispered against my lips.

"Go ahead." I squeaked, what? Go ahead? What the fuck was that?

He chuckled as he pulled a condom out of his back pocket and started to take his jeans off. I stopped him with my hand.

"Um no, I believe that is my job?" I said as seductively as I could.

I pushed him onto his back and pulled them down and off his legs, then with the boxers. It was my turn to hunt now as I crawled up the bed to him, keeping eye contact. I grabbed his throbbing cock and slowly slid it into my mouth and down my throat and worked him into frenzy. He was frantically fucking my face when he pulled me back up and made me look at him.

"Not that I don't appreciated what you're doing or anything but I really want to fuck you now." He grunted and flipped me onto my back. I grabbed the condom packet, ripped it open and slowly rolled it down his length. He positioned himself against me and put his hand on my cheek. His eyes never left mine as he plunged into me. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head; it was pure heaven as I let a loud moan escape my lips. He sat up a little pulling me with him and pounded into me. I immediately felt the familiar tingle rising as I scratched my nails down his back. He was moaning and grunting with each thrust and pulling me closer to him each time as if he wanted to consume me. I arched my back and met each thrust, I know I was making noise, I was secretly hoping our walls weren't too thin but I couldn't' help it. I was lost in the magic that was Edward. I felt his sweat drip onto me as his thrusts became faster and more erratic. The coil inside me was about to snap, I felt like I was going to explode into a million pieces. He was panting furiously against me, still trying to keep eye contact and it did the one thing that made me lose it completely. He fucking smiled. That was my undoing. I came so violently I was seeing stars; I thought I was going to be sick from the sheer force of my orgasm. I couldn't even focus on his face as he came, I heard him grunt, yell something and felt him spasm inside of me. I didn't loosen my grip on him, I couldn't physically move if I wanted to. Eventually, the breathing slowed and I was still straddled on his lap as he kissed me softly. I kissed him back letting him know I was okay. Then he laid us both down on my bed. He was behind me on his side and he gathered me up in his strong arms and we fell asleep.

I woke in the morning to the sun streaming down on my face. Not good for a class a hangover. I attentively opened one eye in the hope Edward was still there beside me. Unfortunately he wasn't, I was a little disappointment but I had expected it. I mean he and James were players after all. I did have a great night so I won't complain at that. I would've loved to have seen him again but I know how it works, great night but that's it. But I think this will be the last time, I do this. I need to pick up and move on now. I wasn't so stupid to fall in love with the first person I had sex that was actually enjoyable or anything. With that thought I hauled my sorry ass out of bed and grabbed my bath robe and walked slowly to the kitchen. My legs were still jelly and I ached in places I didn't think I would ache again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews so far;) Guess what the song was that helped me write this chapter lol. I don't own the characters, the lovely Stephenie does! Lemons ahead!**

Chapter 5

Edward

I rounded the corner to the street of my apartment. I was so fucked. I had the most amazing night of my life and because I was too much of a pussy to face her this morning I did my usual and ducked out the door before she woke up.

I didn't do small talk, I didn't do the 'thanks for last night' bullshit. I fucked; I slept then got the hell out of there. This time however I didn't want to leave. I lay there watching her sleeping, she had a small smile on her full lips, she looked perfectly angelic. But I really had no idea what to say to her if she woke up. So instead of waiting to just see what could've happened when she did wake; I left. I ran up the stairs to my apartment as I wanted to feel the burn that was going to be my punishment for being such a sooky bitch. This time I hope I puked for not even having the decency to talk to Bella in the morning. I unlocked the door, marched straight for the bathroom and climbed in the shower.

One scolding hot shower and a wank later, I headed into the kitchen to make a coffee. James scuffed out of his room not more than five minutes later.

"Hey morning princess how was your night?" he laughed. He knew I was pissed off about something but being the kind of guys we are we never give sympathy, we ridicule each other instead. I wouldn't have it any other way. I leant on the counter and grunted.

"Bella."

He grinned widely and slapped me on the back causing me to stumble forward a little.

"You nailed her didn't you? Man are you alright? You don't' seem as chipper as you normally do when you've done the horizontal mumba." He was right. No way was I 'chipper'. I was a pussy, I left because I couldn't deal with the small talk that I did want to have with her.

"Yeah we went back to her place, but it's weird. This is different. I never thought I'd say this but I actually think I might have connected with her, oh and in a larger sense than just fucking I might add." I ran my fingers through my damp hair. James pulled up a stool in front of the counter and just eyeballed my sad ass while tapping his fingers on the counter.

"So if you 'connected' with her, why the fuck are you here?" he questioned as I knew the answer but was too much of a pussy to say it. So I shrugged. Which had him laughing? So I gave a heavy sigh and decided to spill my guts.

"Don't know, I mean, I'm practically a man whore, I can't change that. But I do like her even though she's had your dirty dick in her I do like her." I chuckled. James sighed into his coffee and shook his head.

"I've known you for a long time right? "He asked. I nodded weakly.

"I have NEVER EVER heard you talk shit like this before, EVER. Hell I'm even a little envious to hear you talk about another woman like that." He sighed with a grin.

"Dude you know where she lives, why don't you go back there, grab breakfast on the way and try something like um, I don't know, talking to her?" he laughed. For a fellow self proclaimed man whore I knew he was right.

"Argh fuck I'm going to have a lay down, I'm absolutely fucked. If anyone calls I'm not here." I muttered.

"Pussy." Chuckled James.

I just got up, flipped him the bird and stormed down to my room. I half slammed the door and flopped down face first on my bed, welcoming the the pounding headache that was just starting to gnaw behind my left eye. I fucking deserve it, I already knew she was going to be something special, and even though I hadn't intended to, but I still treated her like all the other women I'd been with.

A few hours later I finally killed that fucker of a headache, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, stretched then rolled out of bed. It was time to face the world and I went to reach for my phone so I could listen to my weekly lecture of being a whore from m y beloved sister Alice. I grabbed my jeans off the floor and searched but my phone wasn't there. Oh shit, I knew exactly where it was, on Bella's nightstand.

I paced my room furiously for I don't know, long enough to leave a race track in my carpet. I had to get my phone; fuck Alice would've called already, shit she would've spoken to Bella! Fuck! Then again Bella knows where I live; maybe she'll bring it back to me. Also surely she wouldn't have answered my phone? Oh and face two guys she had fucked recently but barely did more than a shy grin at? No she wouldn't she wasn't brazen enough, she seemed a little uneasy about James so I didn't think she would come here not that I would blame her, if the tables were turned I don't think I could've done it either. I could just buy another phone, but then I would have to go through the motions to my sister again about having to change my number to get away from the crazy bitches that seem to constantly call me, where they got my number I'm not sure exactly but possibly, the sneaky bitches text themselves from my phone when I'm passed out. On the other hand I would be in equal amounts of trouble with her if she found out I bought a new phone because I didn't have the balls to go back and retrieve it from 'last nights conquest'. Oh joy of joys, I slapped my head. This was just craptastic, I now have to face the girl I fucked silly last night to retrieve my black book or should I say, phone.

I decided to man up, be tough and go to get it. I threw on my jeans and my old Metallica t shirt. I didn't bother doing up my docs, I just grabbed my keys and stormed out past a bewildered James and slammed the door behind me. Of course he would be calling my phone now wondering what the fuck was up my ass, she may or may not answer it. If she does, then he'll have his answer and most like piss his pants laughing. Good times.

I stormed the couple of blocks to get to her building and just stopped and looked up. I think I thought I was some kind of god as I was actually standing there willing for her not to be home and my phone miraculously placed in the hall beside her door. I slowly edged down the hall and heard Nelly Furtado's Say it Right belting out of Bella's apartment. Now I was slightly shitting myself. I banged loudly knowing full well someone would've heard it.

"For fuck sakes Rose!" Bella yelled, oh dear bad time I should come back later.

I turned to walk away when the door was unlocked and opened, it was left to slowly swing back as I realised she must've thought Rose who is I'm assuming, her roommate forgot her keys. Now usually I loathe Nelly Furtado with a passion but the sight I saw in front of me, heaving, sweating and dancing around her living room in nothing but a sports bra and short denim shorts had this particular song registering in my brain as one I will forever spank off to uncontrollably if ever played again. I stood there like an idiot with my jaw on the ground while she writhed, dipped, crouched and arched. My dick was screaming for me to just go to her, I couldn't move. Nelly's voice while Bella was dancing was my motivation to keep breathing as I slowly inched into the apartment and shut the door. Bella had her back to me, or who she thought was Rose with her arms in the air, slowly manoeuvring her hips.

"Oh my god Rose, I had the best night last night, you wouldn't fucking believe it!" she shouted over the music. Now I was officially fucked. I couldn't exactly imitate Rose's voice could I? So I just stood there and let Nelly finish her song.

The best night? Excellent. I thought to myself.

Then Bella stretched up then bent right over till her hands were flush with the floor. I just stood there, dumbstruck. Then she turned around.

"Edward fuck!" she screamed grabbing a shirt and throwing it over her head so fast I started to think she was the bionic woman. She shot over and turned the stereo down, bye Nelly.

"Um I'm so sorry I'll be back in a second." She whimpered.

Looking pretty damn embarrassed she walked off to her bedroom and came out in a pair of sweat pants, her sudden modesty almost had me laughing but of course I thought better of that. She walked over to me and handed me my phone.

"I take it this is what you were here for?" she laughed shyly at me. Why the hell was she laughing?

"Some one called Alice called you so many times I had to turn it off." She giggled, while walking to the fridge and grabbing a couple of bottles of water and handing one to me.

"Um yeah thanks I was looking for that, Alice is my rather persistent and annoying sister, I hope she didn't wake you." I asked, a little miffed she didn't seem too upset about it, but then again it was only one night I suppose so why would I even worry about it. Oh because I was smitten with a chick I barely knew that's why.

"I did think about bringing it to you but I didn't know, well you know, James being there and I didn't want you to think I was some mad bitch stalking you or anything like that." She laughed slapping her hand on my back as she walked back through to the living room.

"No hey it's fine, I did need my phone and it wouldn't have bothered me if you wanted to stop by, I mean to drop off my phone. James wouldn't care he's kind of easy going like that." I sighed running my fingers through my hair. She flopped down on the couch and motioned for me to sit down as well. I wasn't sure where, to be honest I was nervous as all fuck, still trying to get rid of this fucking woody. As I was about to sit in the recliner. She looked at me and grinned.

"You look like shit, hung-over?" she sneered with a cheeky cute fucking grin.

I grinned back.

"Yeah you could say that, not to mention a little exhausted, but then again you wouldn't know anything about how I could've gotten that way now would you?" I winked back at her and she blushed furiously.

She swallowed hard and took another swig of her water. I shifted uncomfortably; boner still wasn't going to leave me alone. Her eyes zeroed in on my crotch and a wicked grin played about her face, which now meant I was blushing.

"Looks like you've still got a problem there." She quipped with her finger running around the rim of her bottle. She was seriously killing me, but on the other hand she was flirting, heavily. So why not throw caution to the wind.

"Well yes I do any suggestions on how I could relieve it?" I was sly, I was hung-over, I was fucking horny and had Nelly's voice singing that fucking song with the vision of her dancing in next to nothing in my head.

She got up off the couch walked over and situated herself on her knees in front of me.

"Did you know Edward that until last night I hated giving head?" she drawled while slowly undoing my zipper causing me to gulp heavily.

"N n no I didn't, with your expertise I thought you could've possibly been a legend at it." I rasped hoping that didn't come out as shitty as it sounded to me. If that came out shitty she certainly didn't care as she undid the button last and slowly pushed my zipper apart. She didn't say anything she didn't smile; she kept full eye contact with me as she pulled my dick out of my boxers and gave me a long lick. Fuck, I was so, well fucked. She didn't mess around she took me the whole way in and stopped when her face was flush with my body and just moved her head around a little causing me to moan loudly and grabbed her head. She slowly, too slowly started moving up and down my dick, painfully slow, I wanted to buck upwards so bad but that was just wrong. I was getting head, I rarely got head. I would pick up a girl, fuck her and leave, not go back to retrieve something then get a second blowjob within hours from the same extremely hot girl. I forced myself to stop thinking mundane shit as she then slowly came back up my cock and let it go with a pop.

"Edward, do you want to fuck my mouth?" she asked with a hot and husky voice that sent shivers down my spine.

I could only nod for fear of something really stupid coming out of my mouth.

"Then just do it." She demanded taking my cock back in her mouth again. I must've died and gone to heaven as I twitched violently and desperately trying to keep myself from cumming straight away. I thrust up into her mouth and held her there for a couple of seconds until I calmed down a little. I was fucking panting hard. Then she fucking moaned, I twitched in her mouth again but this time I moved. I couldn't hold back if I wanted to, I had a hold of her head and I thrust upward again and again. I felt her tongue around me as I moved out of her mouth and her throat and thrust back in over and over again, harder faster, I knew I was being rough but she knew she could stop me, I would never force her. I felt my climax building, my thrusts were all over the place as I was almost there; I could just feel myself starting to twitch in her throat when I heard the fucking door slam behind me as Bella shot upright. She quickly threw a towel over me as I sat stone cold still forcing myself to slow my breathing. My balls were screaming for release as her roommate rounded the corner with a "Hey Bells, whoa sorry I didn't realise you had company." Enter Rose the roommate with shitty timing.

Bella sheepishly got up while my face must've had the strangest expression as I sat there mourning the loss of what could've been the most powerful ejaculation ever performed.

"Hey Rose, um how was your night? Ah this is Edward. "She sounded like she was almost crying her voice was so shaky.

A beautiful blonde woman came and stood in front of me with this strange look as I desperately tried to compose myself but I couldn't move, my pants were undone with my now shrinking dick so I wasn't about to get up to greet her properly, so I did what any gentleman would do, I waved and gave her a sheepish grin with a forced. "Hi."

She smiled at me, she fucking knew I was in an awkward position and laughed.

"Oh Bella honey I didn't think you had it in you, oh well as you were guys I've kind of exhausted myself so I'm going to lay down for a while." And with that she giggled at Bella as Bella flipped her bird and went off to I assume, her room. I made quick work of fixing up my jeans and got up. Walking over to Bella as she blushed and looked down. What happened to the comfortable sultry Bella that couldn't wait to swallow my dick? I put a couple of fingers under her chin gently lifting her face to look at me.

"Bella are you okay?" she had changed so much and in mere minutes since her roomie walked in, it worried me a little.

"Yeah um I'm fine, maybe it's time you left huh? Thanks again for last night, I had fun." She whispered trying to look away.

I decided to hell with my rules so I stepped out of my comfort zone and asked for her number. She looked at me stunned as if I suddenly grew a third nostril so I smiled at her. I really did like her; there was something about her than just drew me in. I was terrified as to what this meant but I was going to follow my heart for once instead of my dick and just see where it leads me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this has taken so long, had a little trouble putting it together;) **

**Usual story, characters don't belong to me but I love playing with them**

Chapter 6

Bella

Of all the times Rosalie chose to come home she chose when I had Edwards dick in my mouth. I don't know exactly how much she saw but she would've had a fair idea what was going on. I was so fucked. I was in for the ribbing of my life and I knew it was only a matter of time before she would give it to me. I was absolutely dumbfounded as I never would've thought of myself as a sex crazed maniac but somehow Edward brings out the worst in me, although by the shit eating grin on his face and the fact he's asked for my number must mean he was so far liking what he had been subjected to. But what does he see exactly? A needy horn bag that will do anything for a lay or just someone so desperate she will do anything to get and keep a man even if it meant she was practically an unpaid hooker for him. This was wrong on so many levels, this was not who I was. I'm not easy; I'm certainly not the kind of girl that goes down on some guy whose roommate I fucked only a week before. Fuck. What he must think of me. I didn't want to give him my number but I did as it was only polite considering he asked for it. I was so embarrassed I looked everywhere but at him. I mean shit, look at me, I'm plain Jane and well he's just, he's just so hot and guys like him do NOT go for girls like me, ever!

"Yeah okay I've got a few things to get done today before work tonight anyway, hey um thanks again for last night and well, your number." He muttered running his hands through his beautiful hair.

"Yeah sure, no problem, I ah better go hey, have fun at work tonight." Of all the dumb things for me to say.

"Yeah sure, I might text you later, do you mind?" he asked.

"No, that's fine; I'll catch ya later then." I smirked, not quite knowing why I was just prolonging the pain. I headed over to the door, and held it open for him. He was right behind me and as he walked past he planted a firm kiss on the cheek.

"Later Bella." He chuckled as he walked out and down the hall.

I shut the door and leaned against it, yep I was so fucked. Great so now he thinks he's got his little sex toy. I can't be that person, although he's so fucking gorgeous and he obviously wants to play with me. I have to remember, I initiated the blowjobs, both of them, not him. He just wanted to kiss me and I threw myself at him. Both times. Still last night I knew what he wanted; why else would he have taken me there. Although today even though he just turned up for his phone but fuck it was still awkward.

I trudged off and climbed into the shower to wash all the shame and embarrassment away. I just stood there for a while letting the hot water run down my body and just sobbed. I was tired; I was a filthy bitch that was most likely going to be just a fucking booty call for the Greek god Adonis. This was so wrong on so many levels but at the same time, fucking exciting. Up until last weekend I was poor boring Bella, likely to die in the missionary position with one lay in her whole life. I rinsed myself off, shut off the water and reached for my favourite green fluffy towel, I wrapped myself up in that and wrapped my hair up in the matching one. I then trudged off to my room, dried my hair. I pulled my favourite Garfield Pjs out and threw them on, lay on my bed and sulked. I don't know how long I'd been asleep when I heard Rose giggling in I think it was my door way. I slowly lifted my pounding head up, wiped the drool that had been pooling between my lips and my pillow and muttered.

"Fuck off."

"Oh now Bella I honestly didn't know I was going to walk in on you getting your tonsils checked by that guy's dick." She giggled and I felt her sit on the edge of my bed.

"His name is Edward and maybe you should start wearing a bell or something, or even knock once in a while?" I was pissed, embarrassed and desperately trying to make her feel like shit to take the heat off me.

"Hey hun for what it's worth he was fucking hot! I guess I'm just stunned as I didn't think you had it in you. If I had the slightest idea that you could be in the living room performing felatio, trust me I would've knocked. I guess I just didn't think you had it in you, but I'm really stoked you proved me wrong." She sighed patting my leg with a wink and a grin. Bitch.

I rolled over wondering how I could have the headache from hell, yeah I was drunk last night but it was now starting to get dark outside so surely it must be wearing off now, besides I didn't feel too bad when I woke up.

"To be honest Rose didn't think I had it in me either. There's only one problem." I sighed as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, basically it was his room mate I fucked last Saturday night and well I made a lot of noise. Yes I know it's bad and I met Edward when he introduced himself while I was trying to do the walk of shame and got busted." I finished and waited for her to laugh.

But she didn't.

"Bella, you know I won't judge you. I've known you a long time and I know you wouldn't just go and pick up random guys like that." She smiled.

"You like him don't you?" she looked me dead in the eye as I spoke and that scared me as we were never serious like this.

"Yeah I guess I do, but, well, I don't know what he thinks of me, I mean he seems keen but I've given him head twice without him without being asked and well, I can't help but think that's all he's in for." I bit my lip as I spoke. Rose jumped off my bed as if she was about to walk out the room but turned and spoke.

"Well Bells, you can do two things, one being you can hunt him down and enjoy the ride so to speak, or two, see if he chases you and if he does chase you, don't fuck him, wait and see what he wants. If he's happy to go with out sex then maybe he is the one. If he bitches and whines then kick him to the curb, well unless you don't mind having a fuck buddy that is." She laughed.

"I'm going to make coffee, come on and get off your arse, I've got Hancock and I'm dying to watch it." She yelled from the hall.

Shit so her jumbled up advice had me thinking. Fuck buddy or hold out? I love sex, and being near him I don't think I could ever turn it down. Unfortunately I'm too sensitive for that kind of shit, if I wasn't then I wouldn't be brooding over it all right now would I. Argh I am truly fucking pathetic.

I threw on my jeans and my Ramones t shirt and joined Rose in the kitchen. Oh joy, Doritos and coffee, oh well, fuck it. We made fun of each other a little longer and took our hoard of food to the coffee table and started watching the movie. I was just slobbering over Hancock downing his whiskey when my phone chirped. Oooh text message from Edward. Oh shit, excitement, pathetic.

Watcha up to – E

Fuck all, watchin Hancock –B

Good movie, work fucking boring – e

Sorry to hear that, yep good movie, Hancock is hot – b

Hancock hot? Hancock always drunk – e

Lucky Hancock – b

Watcha up to tomorrow, want to grab a coffee after you finish work? – E

I'm working till 5 how about after then? –b

No problemo, how about 6? – E

What? What the hell would we talk about? I guess getting to know him wouldn't be a bad thing. I mean he's gorgeous, charming and there's just something about him that draws me to him. I did think I was only going to be good for the one night but in my limited experiences that usually meant awkward good mornings and never any further contact, of course unless a pregnancy or STD is confirmed and that was not going to be us.

Yeah sure, where do you have in mind? – B

There's a muffin break two blocks to the left of your building, I can meet you there if you like? – E

Ok sure sounds good - b

I snapped my phone shut with a goofy grin on my face. When I felt Rose slap a hand on my shoulder.

"Ok Bella, making plans?" she giggled.

"He wants to meet me for coffee tomorrow, no big deal." I sighed trying to appear non chalant. The last thing I needed for nerves was for her to start gushing when all this was just so strange for me. I didn't know where it was going if anywhere at all.

She nodded, still with that stupid grin on her face. I knew she wouldn't say anymore for now but when I got back from our 'date', I expected to be fully interrogated.

Work was quiet today, a diff blew and the towie bought it into us. Rose decided to catch up on some much neglected paperwork while I got to business. Eventually I let the piece of shit car down and took it for a run around the block to make sure there were no weird clunking noises and called the owner to pick it up. The owner turned out to be the one and only James. Nice. He arrived about half an hour later, I was covered in grease and was also bright red having to face him but I couldn't avoid him forever, could I?

"Hey um thanks for fixing my car Bella." He muttered.

"Yeah sure no problem it's good to go just see Rose to sort out the paperwork on your way out." I knew I was flushing badly.

"How have you been, okay?" oh shit he was just as embarrassed at I was.

"Yeah good thanks, um I really have to go as I've got to get this cleared up before the boss comes out." I chuckled, just wanting him to leave so this awkward conversation could just end already.

"Yeah sure, I guess I'll see you around." He said quietly with a matching blush.

I just waved to him and started clearing away all the tools and scrubbed down my hands. I shrugged out of my overalls and retied my hair, grabbed my bag waved to rose and left. I almost ran home as I was eager to get to the coffee shop, to hell with making the guy wait, I couldn't care less about being a lady right now. I bounded up the stairs, jumped into the shower, then threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a red and black checked shirt, black ballet flats and legged it out of there. I checked my phone and I had 15 minutes, perfect.

I was almost down the bottom of the stairs when it happened. True Bella style, I tripped over my own feet and I don't know quite how it happened but I recognised that sickening snap anywhere. I raised my head to survey the damage, my legs were fine, still up the stairs while the rest of me was on the ground. The shock started setting in as my head was spinning when I saw my wrist was not sitting in the natural angle as everything started fading out.

I woke to a stabbing pain in my left wrist and quickly remember the stupidity that led me back to this place. Hospital.

"Hey." Edward breathed.

I opened my sticky eyes hoping they weren't too caked in eye snot to the point he would run from the room.

"Hey I guess I wasn't going to make that coffee break after all." I rasped, my throat hurt, my head hurt everything just hurt.

"I guess I can let it go this time, but you will have to make up for it." He chuckled. I felt his cool hand on my cheek, his thumbs rubbing light circles. I felt so relaxed under his touch; he was truly like a drug to me. I sighed, feeling like a complete twat, I looked over to my demon arm to see it elevated and in a nice thick cast.

"How did you know I was here?" I was confused to the point I just wanted to shut my eyes again, wake up to be in the coffee shop talking codshit with Edward.

"Well, I called you because I was going to be a little late and some guy answered your phone, I thought you might've stood me up or something, but he told me an ambulance was on its way as he found you at the bottom of the stairs with an obviously broken arm." He looked down then back up, still making those beautiful little circles on my cheek.

"I only remember coming down the stairs, then slipping or something, I don't remember anyone being there, I must've passed out by then." I blinked a few times trying to remember anything else leading up to my stupid fall.

"Bella, who's Jake," he asked. His eyes were boring right through me as I wondered what the fuck Jake had to do with this, unless it was Jake that answered my phone, only why the hell would he be there at my building?

"Jake? Was it Jake that answered my phone?" I was stunned and I was not happy.

"Yeah I asked who he was and he said he was Jake, your boyfriend." The circles stopped, he was just looking at me with an undisclosed expression on his face.

"Jake WAS my boyfriend, I have seen or had any contact with him in over 6 months, what the fuck was he doing answering my phone and oh my god he said he was my boyfriend?"I shrieked trying to sit up, I was pissed beyond belief.

Edward stood then sat on the edge of my bed, then cupped my cheek.

"Honey its okay, he doesn't know anything about us, I played dumb when he asked me who I was, I told him I was just a friend, even though part of me wanted to rush over and pound the shit out of him." He chuckled.

"I wanted to tell him what we were doing just to fuck him off as he sounded possessive and just plain stupid, but thought better of it, I don't know him and I didn't want to get you in trouble just in case he was something to you but I guess he isn't?" he peered at me through his long dark lashes. He does feel something for me, I know he does. I couldn't be imagining the way he was looking at me right now.

"Edward, we broke up when I walked in on him with my friend. Neither of us contacted each other again after that so to me it was all dead and buried, and I figured it was the same for him as well. James was the first guy I had been with since then and that was only because my wonderful friends pushed me into it, don't get me wrong I was a willing participant but in all honesty, I would've rather have found you first." I blushed, looking down and feeling like a fucking idiot hoping he picked up on the sarcasm when I called my pushy friends wonderful.

"As far as I knew he didn't even know where I lived! I mean, what the fuck was he doing at my building, okay answering my phone, fine, in a way I'm grateful for that as he got me help but interrogating you? Who the fuck does he think he is?" tirade over.

"I don't think he has been in here yet, not that I know what he looks like, I did think it was kind of weird for a boyfriend to call an ambulance then not go with you to the hospital. I ran over as soon as we hung up expecting to see him as I wanted to see if you were okay. He wasn't there so they let me come with you. I guess it was kind of confirmed then about the boyfriend status for me, but I had to ask, I'm sorry." He put his head back down.

I used my good hand to bring his face up to look at me.

"Don't be sorry Edward, I'm not." I whispered as I pulled his face to mine and kissed him slowly but deeply, showing him that I cared a lot for him and thanking him for being there for me. Now what the hell is Jake playing at.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait, had a little writers block. Still learning all this stuff but I'm getting there slowly with lots of reviews and advice helping me along the way. **

**A MASSIVE THANK YOU to Bri for kicking me up the arse and helping me out by being my beta! Bri thanks HEAPS for your help, it has been invaluable!**

**Usual story, characters belong to the extremely talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a little playtime;)**

Chapter 7

Edward

She fell asleep again; the post op drugs were knocking her fairly hard. I never left. I couldn't leave knowing that fucking fruit cake was out there somewhere. I knew he wasn't her boyfriend, although I couldn't tell her everything. I didn't want her worrying or worse, being terrified. His reaction when he answered her phone said it all.

"_Who the fuck is this?" he spat._

"_Look at the fucking caller ID and see for yourself. Who the fuck is this?" I sneered right back, wondering what the hell was going on with Bella and her phone. _

_I was held up by James trying to get girl advice and I couldn't get a word in edgewise to tell him I had to be gone. When I finally did yell at him that I had to meet Bella he practically opened the door and threw me out._

_I was running and calling at the same time to let her know I was on my way when that psychopath answered._

"_Me? I'm Jake, her fucking boyfriend and again, I'm asking who the fuck are you?"_

"_Um yeah, I'm just one of her customers. She was supposed to be changing my oil filter and I was wondering where she was." Lame. Fucking lame, but what could I tell him, her boyfriend? Not a fuck buddy or a guy she's blown twice and fucked once? She had never mentioned a boyfriend to me. Then again, it's not as if we spoke much. She had been with James just over a week ago and she had been with me the last two days, so I thought she would've mentioned something if she had one._

"_Yeah right I'm sure you are," he said sarcastically. "She's hurt and I'm just waiting for an ambulance to come and get her," he said rather calmly._

"_What? What happened where is she?" I was flustered and needed to get to her; I was sprinting now._

"_She will be okay. It looks like she's fallen down some stairs and broken her arm. Look I have to go, and Edward..." he sneered._

_I didn't say anything I was too busy running as fast as I could; I could hear the siren now, almost there._

"_Stay the fuck away from my girl, I mean it." Then the line went dead. Like I could care about his threats right now as I bolted through the doors of Bella's building almost knocking down a couple of paramedics. They had just lifted her onto a gurney. She could be out cold, drugged up, or shock I had no idea._

"_Bella, Bella? Honey open your eyes I'm here," I rasped still gasping for breath._

"_Hey pal, she'll be okay. She's unconscious right now and we've given her pain meds so you'll just have to wait till she wakes up okay?" The paramedic was calm and tried to keep eye contact with me as she spoke, but I just wanted to see Bella. _

"_Are you the one that called her in?" she asked._

_I raked a hand through my hair. No I fucking wasn't, but where was Jake, the one that did?_

"_No it wasn't me, I think a passerby picked up her cell. I called her and he answered telling me he called 911," I gasped, man I was so unfit._

"_So you're her boyfriend, brother, friend, rabbi? Well? Do you even know her?" She was really pissing me off now._

"_Friend? Well maybe more, I don't know! Look can I go with her. I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up." I hoped like hell I was allowed to go with her since I wasn't family. Fuck, I should've lied._

"_You can ride up front. We need to keep her comfortable and you will only get in the way. She will be fine; we'll get her to hospital and they'll x-ray her then go from there. All we can do at the moment is just keep her comfortable okay?" she was extremely reassuring. Yet, as calm as I was at her words, there were two things currently bothering me. Bella, and what the fuck Jakes plans were._

The door being opened snapped me out of my musings and Bella's roommate Rosalie walked in. Great. The last time she saw me was when I had my pants down and Bella face between my legs. I felt less edgy , though, when I saw that her face was full of worry for her friend. I wonder if she knew this Jake prick.

She pulled up a chair on the other side of Bella and started stroking her hair.

"How is she?" she asked me.

"She's okay. She broke her wrist pretty badly and had to have a plate put in to hold the bones together. She's pretty groggy but at least she's fine now," I replied. I was a little worried about Rose. She never seemed apprehensive with me but I was on edge with her. Still the way we first met couldn't have sat well with her.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry you were found like that," she whispered.

"Yeah I would've called you but I didn't have your cell number and Bella's phone seems to have disappeared." Oh fuck, when they handed me her things, her phone wasn't in the bag. I was planning on making a mad dash to their apartment to let Rosalie know where Bella was, but I never got the chance.

"Don't worry I'm sure you would've found some way to let me know where she was. Besides Jake called me from her phone...you say it's not here with her stuff?" She looked at me wide eyed. _ What was all this?_

"No it wasn't, otherwise I would've called you straight away. I'm sorry, I just didn't want to leave here in case she woke up on her own wondering what the fuck was going on. So Jake called you? I called Bella to let her know I was a little late and he answered her phone. He said she had hurt herself and an ambulance was on its way. He also told me that he was her boyfriend."

I heard myself huff when I said the b word. Seriously, I'm not her boyfriend; why the fuck should it bother me if someone else said they were. I do feel something for her for, sure. It was a strange pull to her. I wanted to know everything about her. I haven't even had the urge to score in the short amount of time I've known her.

Shit I even crushed on her the morning after my roommate screwed her silly.

That is just not me. I'm Edward Cullen - the guy that can get any chick he wanted. Love them and leave them and all that. Maybe that's all just starting to get a little old with me. Maybe it _is_ time I started to allow myself to become attached to someone.

Not just anyone, Bella. I just needed to figure out what Jakes intensions were. I get this feeling there's nothing for him on her part but I don't want to let my guard down if she is still pining after him.

"No, no my sweet. I think it would be a fucking cold day in hell before she ever took him back. I wouldn't worry on that one." She kept stroking Bella's hair.

I had to wonder what broke them up. I wasn't going to discuss this with Rose right now, even though the suspense was killing me. I guess I'd have to wait for Bella to tell me what happened. Although by the way he (is this supposed to be he or she?) was with me on the phone, there was every chance she might not want to.

I had no intention of backing off. If Bella wants me around, then I'm going to be around. But if she does tell me to walk, I won't be too happy about it, but I will walk.

I looked at my watch cursing because it was almost time for me to head off to work again. It was a late night screening tonight, 70s porn. _Oh joy._ This is when the 'paid' members of Aro, the theatre owner, come in and basically sit there, watch porn, jack off, and get blown, or whatever shit they're into. I stay up in the booth and just keep the reels running. No way in hell I'll be looking down on the audience tonight. If only the families that come and watch kiddy flicks and action movies knew what was being shown after hours. Thank fuck I only work after hours, movies like Snow Buddies playing over and over again are enough to drive me completely insane.

I sat with my elbows on the bed watching Bella sleep as Rose stroked her hair wordlessly. It was nice not feeling like I had to keep up a conversation. There was still something creepy about Rose though. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but I was sure I would eventually find out. I took Bella's good hand in mine and ran my fingers along her palms. So pale, so delicate, so soft, so beautiful.

"As much as I would like to stay, I have to go to work. Do you think you could text me if she wakes up?" I said softly, hoping she wouldn't castrate me for that question.

"Yeah sure," she said grabbing her phone. We swapped numbers and then I leaned over Bella and kissed her forehead. I was just heading over to the door when I heard Bella's voice sigh, "Edward, please stay."

I shot round to find Bella was still asleep. I didn't know what to do. I had to go but…

"Edward its okay. I'll stay with her," she said, smiling lightly. "She must really like you."

"Yeah. I guess I'm pretty lucky, huh?" I grinned, and for the first time, I felt content.

"You should be. I haven't known her that long but since she hooked up with you, she's become a different person. Whatever you're doing please keep it up." With that she waved me out the door.

I arrived at work, punched in, and took up my pew in the projection room. Oh goodie, I could smell the cheap perfume from up here. I looked at my list and chuckled. Fucking "Debbie Does Dallas". I have to say, for an old stick movie, that is one of the classics. I threaded on the reel and hit play. I flicked on some music for myself and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

I parked myself on the couch and turned up the volume to drown out the porn screams. I didn't need to be hearing that shit when I wasn't getting any. Not that I was complaining at this stage but I didn't need that side of me to be encouraged right now. Bella had me going somewhere I have never been. I didn't feel the need to even try and stick my dick in anything else, it only wanted her.

It was so strange feeling this way. I thought I might have been in love with Tanya. No, scratch that. I don't even know what that was. I've never been in love before so how the fuck would I know when I was?

Every thought I had was somehow centered around Bella. I thought about Jake and how much he hurt her. That could've easily been me that did that to her. But no, not now. I couldn't even think of doing something like that and I didn't even know her. I knew nothing about her family or where she went to school. I didn't even know her friends, apart from Rosalie that is, and quite frankly, she scared the fuck out of me.

All I knew was that she was beautiful, one of a kind. She had an innocent demeanor about her that could turn wild with the flip of a switch. She was funny and just amazing.

Seeing her smile at me when she woke from her operation left me elated. Just hearing her voice say my name stirred something in me that I never knew existed. I didn't know what Jake was playing at but I wasn't going to let him hurt her again. She made it clear to me that it was long over between them and I believed her. She was so adamant about it being over, but he seemed determined that it wasn't. Why was he back for her after what he did to her? Why did he try and stake his claim on her when she had already made it clear in the past she didn't belong to him anymore? Why did he show up, obviously unannounced, to see her?

A soft knock on the door bought me back to reality.

"Come in if you're ugly," I hollered, jumping up to grab another beer.

"Don't mind if I do," the small familiar voice said.

_Oh, fuck my life_.

I turned around slowly to see Tanya standing there grinning from ear to ear, dressed to the nines in some weird frock that barely covered her ass.

"Um, Tanya, what are you doing here?" I felt my heart rate spike. She needed to leave. I did not expect this.

"Some bald guy told me this is where I'd find you. I needed to see you," she whispered as she sat on the couch. _My_ fucking couch.

"Okay, so you see me. What's going on?" I asked, slightly afraid of the answer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Thanks to my wonderful Beta, Bri, I kicked the writers block up the arse and sent her on her way. **

**Once again, I don't own Twilight, Steph does and all that jazz.**

Chapter 8

BELLA

I was in a nice blissful sleep when it suddenly felt like someone had smashed a brick into my already sore arm. I awoke, sweating like a whore in a church, to find Rosalie with her head back. Drool was running down the side of her usually immaculate face and she was snoring like a hog.

I rubbed my cast wondering why I was bothering as I knew that wasn't going to do any good. The nurse walked in with what looked like painkillers. I managed to sit up a little and grin in anticipation at the thought of being high as a kite again with just a little white tablet to help me on my way. Then the second most beautiful sight walked in the door. Edward.

"Ok Isabella, I'm just going to help you sit up a little more okay honey?" the nurse was talking and I was barely hearing her over Rose's snores. So I simply nodded as she helped me sit up a little and puffed up a couple of pillows for me.

Edward sat in the chair at the end of my bed. He was barely making eye contact which was starting to make me nervous as he was always the chatty one.

"Hey, how was work?" I vaguely remembered him telling me he had work last night. I didn't want him to leave but we all have things we don't want to do and bills that needed to be paid.

"Yeah um okay, how are you feeling? Fuck, does Rose always snore like that?" he asked stunned.

"Yep, it's actually quieter when she's fucking someone in the apartment than when she sleeps alone. I guess it's because she won't let herself fall asleep in case her conquest hears her." I chuckled as the blonde boar beside me started to snort and stir.

The nurse finished checking my blood pressure and then took my order for breakfast. I was finally able to eat something, thank god. I thought my insides were going to cave in on me, I was so hungry.

"Hey Belly, how's the arm feeling, oh hey Ed. I didn't think you'd be here to so early, oh fuck." Someone just realized she had drool running down her chin still. She blushed and excused herself with the promise that she'd be back shortly.

Edward scooted over to Rose's chair with an expression that really worried me; it was like he didn't want to be there. I mean okay, we hadn't known each other that long but it got to me a little.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked holding my hand out hoping like hell he'd take it.

He huffed loudly and uneasily and took my hand, his were clammy. Something was really bothering him. He wasn't the same guy that was reluctant to leave my side last night.

"Yeah Bella, I'm fine. Just a long night at work, and well, nothing worse than hearing people fucking and jerking off just below me. It took all my strength not to come and find you last night." He whispered, but still wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Yeah, I guess that would be one shitty thing about that job. Still give me a couple of days till I leave here then we could always pick up where we left off?" I asked, border line pleading. I was almost scared of an answer to that plea. What the hell was wrong with me? Why the fuck did I want him so much? I was fucking pathetic.

"Maybe we should just wait until you're completely healed before we even talk about that, huh? Besides I've got a lot of work on at the moment, one of the guys has just left so I won't be around that much." He was so quiet. His words gave made me nervous, I knew what this was. Rejection. A big, heaping, fucking spoonful of it.

"I have your number though, so I'll give you a buzz soon yeah?" Still no eye contact.

"Um yeah, I guess." I whispered. Fun while it lasted I suppose, but it didn't make this any easier to hear.

I knew I didn't want to be just somebody's fuck buddy. The fact this guy was indirectly blowing me off reinforced the fact, that was all I was going to be. He'd had his fun and now it was over.

Awkward silence.

He got up out of the chair, still not looking at me and laid a small kiss on my forehead.

"I'll be in touch, look after yourself," he said quietly, and then he was gone.

I was stunned, mortified, beyond anything even a Young Ones quote could snap me out of. What went wrong?

He seemed to genuinely like me, then he went to work, oh.

Porn night at work, I guess he did have a good night after all. Not that it stopped the tears from coming. I was his booty call, I guess the blow jobs were that good he came back for more. Fuck him. Now I know I'm capable and maybe even, desirable, I don't see why I should be the only one not getting any.

Although I have to wait 6 – 8 weeks to get this fucking cast off before I can even think about going on the prowl. But dammit I'm not going to sit around and wait for him to call me. He can seriously go fuck himself.

Rose came back through the door with three lattes, which made my mouth fucking water. I was missing my morning caffeine hit and I'm sure the headache I currently had was the result. I greedily took my cup and groaned as the hot caffeinated beverage slid down my throat. Rose quickly grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around my cup as I was unable to transfer it to my other hand when it got too hot. I was brought out of my stupor by a concerned looking Rose sitting watching me like I was a bomb about to go off.

"Where's Ed?"

It was my turn not to make eye contact.

"Bella?"

"He's gone."

"Oh ok… where?"

"Don't know, he's just gone. Rose please don't ask anymore I don't want to discuss it."

"Ok, but are you going to see him again?"

"No." I sighed.

She looked confused looked up at her, but I wasn't in the mood to give her the run down yet, and the good thing about Rose is that she knew it.

Rose opened the door for me and ushered me and my ten-ton casted arm inside. I didn't muck around; I flopped my lazy drugged up arse on the couch and whined for Rose to pack the bowl for me. One thing I was grateful for was the fact that weed was not going to mess with my pain meds.

I had decided that I wasn't going to mope over Edward, considering we only had a purely brief physical relationship. Yes I was hurt that he didn't seem willing to see where this went and I knew I was drawn to him and I thought he felt the same. But remembering the way that Jake was, they were two peas in a pod. Both out for one thing. Well fuck this, I'm not going to be part of Edwards harem.

A loud bang on the door was enough to snap me out of my now more frequent day dreams. Rose swore under her breath with the bong in one hand and the lighter in her mouth as she opened the door with the bong behind her back.

"Who the fuck are you?" she spat.

I silently chuckled as the only people that didn't get that for a greeting were the pizza guys and Emmett.

"Sorry, my name's Jacob. I was wondering if Bella was in?" he asked in his sickeningly sweet horrible voice. _Oh fuck my life, why now of all times he decides to show up___

"It's okay Rose, let him in," I said, wondering why the fuck he would possibly be here after all this time.

He came in with a huge bunch of white roses. _Oh nice, what the fuck is he up to_.

"Ok Jake, cut the shit, you're cutting in on my happy time, make it quick. Light her up, Rose," I sneered. He had told Edward that he was my boyfriend after I caught him eating out my best friend. Cunt.

"Bells are you sure you should be doing that shit while…"

"Fuck you. You don't come in here after you told a friend of mine you're my boyfriend and lecture the shit out of me on drug use. What the fuck do you want?"

"Um, I'll just be in my room if you need me Bella," whispered Rose, glaring at Jake.

She went into her room and closed the door.

"You have 30 seconds and this better be fucking good." I relaxed back into the couch trying not to knock my arm around as it was starting to throb a little.

"Leah is pregnant." He spat out, looking like he was either going to cry or vomit.

I sat there stunned at the revelation. Why on earth is he telling _me_ this?

"Um right, and you are here because….." I waved my good arm for him to continue.

"I just don't know if I want to be with her."

He got up and started pacing back and forth, looking nice and flustered and to be honest, I was happy about that. Something was fucking him off, but I was a little concerned he chose to dump his problems on me when I've had a peaceful now 7 months without him.

"I don't want to be a dad. I'm not ready and I don't even know if it's mine. This is just wrong, just wrong." His pacing picked up.

"Look Jake, I wish I could be more understanding and compassionate for you right now, but I just got home from hospital. I broke my fucking wrist, and you coming here, announcing you're moving up a link in the family tree really is intriguing, but not on my list of things I want to know (I used 'right now twice in this sentence, see I'm learning!)." Brutal but honest.

"Fuck Bells, I'm sorry. I should've thought. I didn't mean to say I was your boyfriend to your _friend_. I guess maybe I thought I was in with a shot, you know, history and all. Look I'm sorry I shouldn't be even talking to you like this, I just don't know what to do. You've always been the one that's been full of good advice and, I really do miss your friendship. If nothing else, I ask for you to forgive the shit I've done and just be a friend for me. You don't have to answer me now but I'll be in touch okay?" He leaned forward as I tried to lean back further in the couch with what would've been the most confused expression I could've mustered up.

"Okay," he whispered and let himself out.

I sat there in stunned silence. Who the fuck was that guy and what did he do to Jake? Rose crept out of her room, ran over to me, and we smoked up the bong till we felt our eyes roll into the back of our heads.

A couple of weeks went by. I had my rickety arm put in a much lighter and more manageable cast. I had mastered the art of sponge baths for myself so at least I didn't smell like a hobo. I could wash my hair one handed in the kitchen sink and even sort of towel dry my hair. If Rose was handy she'd do my hair for me, although nothing would ever replace a nice hot shower. Still four (had lost count of weeks in the cast) more weeks to go of this huge green monstrosity and then I'm free.

I hadn't heard from Jake nor Edward, which was a blessing. I couldn't deal with either of them at the moment. I just wanted a small piece in time with no drama. Then again no drama meant no sex and unfortunately Edward had awakened the sex goddess I thought had long been smothered out by weed and Twinkies. One thing I had decided was that once I didn't have an arm that looked like Bender I was going to fuck Edward out of my system. It was the only way to purge him from my brain indefinitely. Unfortunately for me as well, Rose met a new guy that she actually seemed happy with. This was great if she stayed at his place but when they crashed here, it was pure noise. I would fully expect to get up to the walls crumbling down around my ankles with all the banging and screaming that went on in the room next door.

Emmett was a good guy though. He was cute, big, and muscly and I just wanted to pinch those dimples right off his face. When we'd do the Saturday night pizza/bong and movie night, he fit right in.

He and Rose were just beautiful to watch sometimes. I would catch them gazing at each other. It was only a matter of time before Rose was going to announce her love for him and I was envious.

We were just about to sit down for a round of the Saturday night BP and M when there was a knock at the door. I scuffed over to it in my Garfield PJs hoping it was the pizza guy. We were really high and hanging out for our tasty morsels. Purse in hand, I opened the door, and almost fell backwards when I saw a rather flustered and disheveled Edward.


End file.
